New arrival
by Heather Lewis
Summary: Eric and Calleigh have a new arrival to their family.


'Hi Alexx'

'Hi sugar. What do you want from me today?'

'I wanted to tell you something, and ask your opinion'

'Well go ahead sugar. I'm all ears'

'I went to my doctor today...'

'Oh Cal are you ok?Whats wrong?'

'Don't worry I'm ok' she smiled at her friends concern. 'So, like I was saying I've been to my docter and she verified that I'm pregnant.'

'You pregnant'

'I'm pregnant' Calleigh nodded and Alexx wrapped her arms around her tightly.

'I'm so happy for you. Have you told Eric yet?'

'No not yet I wanna wait a while. This is my first pregnancy and its very early days, If I told him and something went wrong...I...I...'

'I understand' Alexx smiled in understanding. 'So, you said you wanted my opinion.'

'Umm yeah, well, I'm a little worried about the pain. How much will childbirth hurt?'

'Well sugar, that varies from woman to woman and pregnancy to pregnancy and besides that, it's difficult to describe pain.'

'I know Alexx, but can't you give me some idea?'. 

'Ok...Grab your upper lip and pull it out a little.'

'Like this?'

'More...'

'Like this?'

'No, more...'

'Like this?'

'Yeah. Does that hurt?'

'A little bit yeah.'

'Now stretch it over your head!'

'WHAT!!!' Alexx let out a evil laugh at her friends outburst, which earned her a slap on the arm.

'Don't worry you'll have gas and air, people bringing you ice, you can fart and nobody judges you, plus the babys head won't be anywhere as big as yours'

'Yeah I suppose your right. I mean you've been through it twice'

'I've got to go send these samples off. Bye sugar'

'Bye Alexx' she smiled, then realsed what Alexx had said 'Hey what are you saying about my head? I aint got a big head!'

8 1/2 months Later

'Ahhhhhh GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!' Eric screamed as Calleigh Tightend her grip on his hand 'Please while I still have some bones left in my hand' his words of pain cause a choir of laughter from the female staff.

'Deep breaths Miss Duquesne'

'Yeah, Cal deep breaths. In...out...in...out' Eric said while swaying his free hand back and forth. To which Calleighs response was to leave go of his hand. His sigh of relief was short lived though, as Calleigh grabed for his collor instead and pulled him so their faces were just centermeters apart 'Don't patronize me, don't...'

'I wasn't ...I wasn't' he looked around the room for support, but calleigh pulled his face back round to face her.

'Don't lie to me, don't interupt me, don't patronize me, don't speak to me...don't even look at me' She said as she pushed him flying backward, with him landing squarely on his butt.

'Owww that hurt' his comment earnt him a look that could only be described as the look of death from Calleigh. 'Ok sorry bad comment...did hurt though'

'Shut up! You did this to me'

'Wh...What...What?'

'You. You did this to me'

'I thought it was a shread experiance'

'No youuuuu'

'Ok Miss Duquesne it's time to push' The midwife interupted.

'Ok...Eric give me your hand'

'Umm...ummmm' Eric said while looking at his already swolen hand

'Eric. Hand. Now' Eric gave in and held her hand.

'Ok, Mr delko are you and that hand of yours ready?' Eric forced himself to nod 'Mis Duquesne are you ready to push now?'

'Yeah'

'On three get ready. One...two...three push' On command she pushed, and eric grimaced as Calleigh tightened her grip on his hand.

'Oh God I need to pee'

'Thats normal. It's pressure of the baby's head on the bladder. Ok when your ready push again'

45 minutes later

'Congratualtions Miss Duquesne, Mr Delko you have a beautiful baby girl' said the midwife as she passed the baby to Calleigh.

'She's so beautiful' Calleigh said tears welling in her eyes.

'Just like her mom' Eric replied leaning down to kiss Calleighs head and then his new baby daughter.

'I'll go and tell your friends the good news'

'Can they come in?' Calleigh asked

'If your ready' Calleigh nodded as the nurse left and soon the room was filled with noise and smiling faces.

'Oh Calleigh, Eric shes goergouse' Alexx observed 'can I have a hold'

'Yeah sure' Eric said handing her over 'careful with her head'

'Awwww sugar you aint been here 30 minutes and daddy is already over protective'

'I'm not over protective' Eric said defensivly

'What would you do when shes older and her boyfriend tries to...you know?'

'I'd break his good damn neck' Alexx laughed and turned her face back to the beautiful new life.

'I rest my case. She's heavy isn't she'

'9 pounds 3' Calleigh replied 'when I die I'll have to be buried in a Y shaped coffin.' Eric Laughed at her commment.

'Well that ain't gonna be happening anytime soon' he said as he once again leaned in to kiss her. 'So what did it feel like?'

'Hmmm how can I explain how it felt. Ummm close your eyes, now imagin your in a room full of people, your legs in the air and wide open, you private area on show to the world. Embarassing isn't it, but you don't care about that beacause you're in pain you feel like you constantly need to pee and every so often...POW!' she exclaimed as she brought her fist down hard into his groin. Eric gasped for air and held his groin and H and Ryan looked on sympathetically both glad that they didn't ask that question.

'So ummm what did you call her?' Ryan asked looking at Eric and still feeling his pain.

'Marie-Rose Delko' Calleigh said proudly

'Well welcome to the world Marie-Rose. We hope you enjoy your hopefully very long stay'


End file.
